Megaman Zero Zero Mission: Duel
by ssj4vegeta50
Summary: It's 6 months before the events of Megaman Zero 2. Zero is still wandering an endless desert looking for the resistance base. but runs into an old enemy.
1. Default Chapter

**Megaman ZER0: The Duel**

_It has been 6 months since Zero chose to take a different path from Ciel... He still fights against Neo Arcadia. _

_  
But these battles have lost meaning for him. Zero knows that to find his purpose, he should find Ciel and the _

_  
resistance soldiers... _

**Chapter 1**

The desert. The unforgiving sand whips against my body. The only thing protecting me is the

torn, brown cape i have picked up in my time here. Battleing these endless armies of X-Pantheons have worn

me down. They have hearded me into the desert, knowing full well that there are not many Neo-Arcadian cities

here. I can still remeber the last few moments battleing the copy of a friend i have vauge memories of.

And at the end of the battle, the death of Copy X triggered a self destruct bomb in the Neo Arcadian

Core. After waking up, I found that my Trans Server was damaged, making it impossible to communicate

with Ciel or warp to the Resistance Base. So i wandered around, encountering the remaining forces of Neo

Arcadia.

Latley, i feel as im being watched... as if someone or something is trying to test me. My aromor and

weapons have been badley damaged. My Buster Gun can no longer charge up energy, and my Triple rod has

been snapped in half. The wind has started to pick up, making it almost impossible to see.

"Damn, Why did the wind have to pick up now. " Suddenly, i could see a faintly the outline of what could be a

city. I run, trying to get out of the storm as fast as i could. soon, the storm lets up a little, allowing me to see the

giant city that stands before me. As i look at the city gates, i realize that soem of the X- Pantheos, have been

following me. I decide that being very wounded, and most of my weapons disabled, i must look for an alternate

way into the city.

I run around the perimiter of the city, tracing some of the powerlines into a hole.

"Hmm... a bit tight, but it looks like i could squeeze throgh." I jump up onto the big tubes and climb up into the

hole. I look back to see if any of the drone have followed me. They run right pass, never even realizing that I am

right above them. " I guess they dont make good A.I. theese days." I get up, seeing how much room i have to

manuver. Finding i have enogh room to stand, I quietly walk through the corridor, making sure not to make any

excess noise. Through the darkness, i can see that many of the wires, pipes and other mechanics here have

been either ignored entierly or serviced very little. "I wonder what Ciel and the others are doing?"

I see in front of me a small grate . Kneeling, I look outside to see the inside of the city. Humans, living out their

daily lives, not knowing of the injustices happening to those reploids on the outside. As soo as the coast was

clear, I kicked out the grate and jump down. Noticing an alley to my right, I run towards it. Hiding in the shadows

is the best for now, especially sicne im in enemy territory. I fix my cape to cover around me, and I take off my

helmet, hiding it under my arm. Looking out into the street, i begin to walk into the light, hoping no one notices

that i am a reploid...


	2. Zero Mission: Duel Chapter 2

**Megaman ZER0: The Duel**

**Chapter 2**

The ruins of Neo Arcadia. These last 6 months have been dedicated to the reconstruction

of Area-X. Since the commander of Neo Arcadia was destroyed, many rumors have flooded in the Neo-Arcadia Metropolis, and the many ouskirted cities dotting the planet. Under the guise of temparary leadership, The Three

Gaurdians have assumed control of all the inner workings of Neo -Arcadia.The public has been told that due to a strong malfunction in their commander's body, he has temporarily resigned to be repaired and have a new body created for him. The general public has accepted this explanation, but some have gotten wind of the true happenings inside the demented goverment...

In less than five minutes, I have integrated into the streets of this outskirted city.Walking around, im amazed that this city has not been gaurded much by any of the usual cannon fodder i have been up against. I look up into the sky, seeing that this giant city has a great dome over its skyline, since much of the air has been polluted from past wars. Not noticing were I was going, I bumped into an old man. As he falls down, his cane gets thrown from him.

I kneel down and help him up, apologizing.

" Im sorry sir, I wasnt looking were I was going. Let me help you up."

"Thanks son, I admit I wasnt looking either." I help him up, and I return his cane to him.

" Hey, you wouldnt know where I could find a room for the night, would you?"

" Well now, I own a pretty big apartment, and i have no use for some of the rooms, so I suppose you could spend the night. Least I could do for troubling you."

"Thank you. I have only gotten into this city, what is the name of it by the way?"

"This here city is called Orpheon. This city is very well know for the fact that one of our great leader's guardians

home. I think it's the green one, Harpuia."

We start walking down the street, talking. This makes me blend into the city better, so for now, I should be off of

Neo -Arcadia's forces at least for a little while. As we walk, I see a human punishing a reploid housemaid, just because she had accedentaly droped a bage of groceries. He raises his hand and starts beating her. I cringe, trying to look away. Simular scenes happen too often in the few short minutes I have been here. Each time a reploid is to blame for a human's mistake. And each time, they are repremanded for it.

"Harpuia, huh. I hear he's a great fighter."

" He is. I know because I have seen him fight. Oh! Where are my manners, Im Proffesor Killmore."

Not wanting to reveal my real name in fear of being recognized, I tried to come up with a name. I suddenly thought of a name, somehow familiar to me.

" im... Wiley."

We walked on for a good 5 minutes, talking untill we got to his house.

" Door... open please."

The door suddenly unlocked and slide open.

We both walked in, an I instantly noticed many mechanical parts lying around. Computers jury-rigged togeather

with many screens hooked up to make one big screen.

" If you couldn' tell, im pretty good with computers." Turning the lights on, I walk up the stairs and put my helmet onto the bed.

" Well son, I think you can drop the cherade now."

"Hunh?"

" I might be old, but i do know a reploid when I see one. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in."

"Why?"

"Because of who you are. Not many people would recognize Zer0, the one who destroyed that disgusting commander of ours. "

" You hate the goverment?"

" Yes. I used to work for them in fact. I specialized in writing programs and repairing the work reploids.

I belive you know that human-reploid relationships are looked down upon, yes?"

Thinking back to an old story told to me by the resistance's resident old reploid i agreed.

" Well, my wife was a reploid that helped this old man clean his house."

Killmore sits down on a comfy looking blue chair.

" We kept up the facade that she was human for 25 years. i worked for Neo-Arcadia, she worked for a small

buisness store. One day, The very reploids i had helped them repair stormed my house. Harpuia just started as one of X's guardians. As they held me down, he read outloud a holo-message decreeing that she was a reploid that was deemed a maverick, and that she was a danger to humankind, and killed her in front of my eyes."

"Im sorry."

" Dont be son. You had nothing to do with it. I imediatly resigned my position and left the capital city.

I ever since then hated the goverment. What they have done is not right. So i help any reploid who defies them."

" Would you be able to repair me?" I take off my cloak, revealing many of the open wounds in my person.

" Well, let me take a look at ya." Killmore gets up and goes into his desk.

Pulling out a pair of glasses, he walks over to me. Looking at some of my armor, and such.

" Whoever built you was a damn good person. I might not be able to fix up all of you but yes, I can repair most of the damage. Untill then I suppose you can stay here."

"Thank you. Will you be able to keep the guards off of my back untill your finished?"

" Shouldn't be a problem. i created a security system that would rival them."

" Oh by the way, you wouldnt happen to know Ciel would you?"

" Yes! Im trying to get back yo the resistance base."

"Your going to have a hard time doing that. It was destroyed."


	3. Zero Mission: Duel chapter 3

**Megaman ZER0: The Duel**

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT! DESTROYED? HOW?"

"Now, Now son, calm down. Everyone's ok, but its a long story. Not too long after X was destryed, a young

reploid called... Elpizo! thats his name...He escaped the inner chambers of Neo Arcadia and brought a whole

bunch of reploids with him to the resistance. He was an errand boy for Neo Arcadia. He was also a military

genius. But they never utilized him. It was a big fight, but he and his men got to the resistance alright. After conferring with Ciel, they were able to infiltrate one of te smaller cities and smuggle out some useful machinery.

They were followed. A giant fire fight broke out, and so they split their forces and retreated to the new resistance base."

"A new resistance base?"

"Yep, last I heard it supposed to be a lot better than the one you were in. Well...Im old, so Im going to sleep, help yourself to the couch, and ill start repairing you tomorrow. "

"Thank you."

With that, Killmore walks up a small flight of steps, into the attick of the house.

The next day...

I wake up a tapping sound. I look to see that Killmore has finished repairing my sword and is working on my gun.

"ohh you're up. I finished your sword, your gun is almost done, but yur other two weapons I can't fix. Seems

they were mad specifically so no one else can repair it. Also your Tras-Server is completely destroyed."

"Great."

"Dont worry. Come over here and step onto this plate. I walked over, and did as told. Ok now I cant repair the armor itself, but i think i can reroute some of your circuits to teduce the energy being used right now."

"If you can do it then go ahead."

For a few hours i stood there , while being worked on by Killmore.

Then when he was done, he started putting away some of the tools he used.

"Ok. Your done. You should feel as good as new."

"Thanks doc. I do."

I walk over and grab my weapons and cloak.

" Your leaving right?"

"Yes. The more time I spend here, the more I put you and thers in dager."

" Youll need this."

He hands me a small holographic disk.

"It contains an entire map of this city. You should be able to make a quike escape with this."

" I apprecia..."

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocks the side of the house.

Through the smoke I could see the sillouettes of X-Pantheon's.

The smoke clears, and all of them form lines.

And like a dark god of war, a familiar green Reploid slowly walks into the rubble...


	4. Zero Mission: Duel Chapter 4

**Megaman ZER0: The Duel**

**Chapter 4**

" Well, well, well. It seems I have tracked you down, Zero. "

And through the dust and rubble of the last explosion, The green general, Harpuia, walks into the hole made in

the room. "Sourround the area. I want a perimiter created with in a two block radius."

A slightly different collored X-Pantheon salutes his general and leaves.

Zero turns around to meet his old enemy, trying to protect the old doctor.

"I have been waiting for a rematch, Zero. You are wanted for conspiracy of treason. And you..."

Zero pushes Killmore behind him, hoping that his body would be enough to sheild him.

" Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this."

" I dissagree. He Is a traitor. He disobayed a direct mandate from Master X. No Reploid-Human relationships are permitted. Along with this, he has conspired with a member of te resistance, and will be terminated as such."Harpuia signals for several armed X-Pantheons to aim at Killmore.

" Zero. This is bigger than me. I know you could easily escape this. I Have come to ters that I would more than likely die soon. I will cover your escape. Go now."Zero whips out his Z-Sabre and the green blade humms to life.

"Not on your life. I can protect you."

He pushes Zero behind him.

"No. You are important to the resistance. I knew today i was to see my beloved wife again one way or another."

"I will not forget this."

With that Zero sideswipes one of the gaurds and slices a path out of the house.

" Do not worry, I am staying. "

"I will personally deal with you, traitor."

"Yes, i knw, just like my wife. I have no regrets and i am happy that i will finnaly see her.

You are a cold blooded murder."

"Gaurds. Fire."

And as Zero runs down the road, being chased by many drones, he can hear the sound of a man yelling in a hail

of energy bullets.


End file.
